


Akakaga Drabbles and One Shots

by 7Savage7LS (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKaga - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Drabbles, Fluff, Kagaaka - Freeform, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Sex, canonverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-09 17:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/7Savage7LS
Summary: Just drabbles and one shots about Akashi and Kagami in their shared love life.





	1. Chapter 1

Getting Lost Somewhere

 

”Damn,” Kagami stuffed his hands into his pockets. It’s Winter, it’s freezing and Kagami doesn’t know his way around this place. He doesn’t know his way around Kyoto. Why is he in Kyoto? Good question. 

 

Kagami was in Kyoto to meet up with his father’s business partner’s son to discuss Kagami taking over as CEO. They also have to discuss the ties between both CEOs. Yes, his family is rich. He’s studying in Japan and doesn’t have any relatives with him as they’re in America, working for the company.

 

They’re working to further their reaches and be known across the world and Kagami’s working towards Japan. Therefore, he needs some reputation there. Although, he can leave whenever he wants as long as he has everything sorted out and plans for the company. He’s stupid, but stupidity has limits too, as hard as one might find that to believe. Actually, never mind. Stupidity has no limits. Kagami forgot where he was supposed to meet the guy, and didn’t even know what the man looked like. He could be in his 30s - son or not. Didn’t know the guy’s name either. He truly is a Bakagami.

 

Kagami kicked the ground in frustration and walked over to the bench in the park. If he wanted to catch the train, he needed to know where it was. Yes, it was wrong of him to just leave but there weren't many options he had. He could search all of Kyoto with the possibility that the other man lost his patience and left, or he could be enjoying some nice burgers at Maji and hot chocolate at home.

Do I even have enough money?  Kagami pulled out a small money bag from his pocket and shook it a little as he brought it out.  That doesn’t sound promising.  His thought was confirmed as he looked at what was left. Broke.

 

Brilliant. He was stuck in Kyoto and had no money left to catch the train back. Mathematics wasn’t his specialty, if the fact hasn’t made itself known.

 

However, an angel seems to have come to his rescue. Actually, no. This was awful. Turn back time, Kagami takes it all back.

 

”Kagami Taiga,” a voice in front of him said. Kagami has his head facing the floor. He may be on OK terms with the Rakuzan captain, but he was still terrified. Akashi reverting back to his former self didn’t change the fact that he was terrifying. Trying to stab someone with scissors is not normal. It is not OK. It is definitely not OK. 

 

“Ah, Akashi.” Kagami finally grew the balls to look the other in the eyes.

“Coincidence meeting you here?” 

Akashi raises an eyebrow skeptically, “No. We agreed to meet here. I did offer to meet halfway but your father said that it’d be cheaper if you were to just meet me here.” 

 

Oh.  Oh. Crap.

“Akashi?!” Kagami exclaimed in disbelief as he was given his conclusion. “I’m meeting  you  here?!”

If possible, Akashi’s eyebrows raised higher, “Yes. Did your father not tell you?”  Kagami scratched the nape of his neck.

“Uh, well... he did... but I forgot.” Kagami but his lip and averted his eyes. He was so not ready for this.

“It’s fine, Kagami.”  So he’s the guy, Kagami thought to himself. 

“There’s no need to look at me like that. Now, Let’s discuss business.”

 

 

Kagami listened to Akashi ramble for ages on. It’s not that he wasn’t trying to listen, he just got caught in Akashi’s features. Yes, he was ashamed of himself. Getting turned on by someone who not so long ago tried to stab him - unbelievable, it was.  Leave, little Kagami. Sleep. Go to sleep!

 

“Kagami,” Akashi mused. “It seems that you have a... small - big - problem down there.” Damn him. 

Kagami stumbled over his words, “Akashi! Why were you  looking down there?!”

“I saw it in the corner of my eye,” Akashi smirked.

“Screw you! Are we done?! I’m leaving!”

 

Kagami stood up to leave but before he could, Akashi stopped him.

“You don’t have the money to catch the train.” Kagami stood in his place and grit his teeth. Is this guy psychic or something?

 

“I would offer you money, but I don’t currently have any on me at the moment. Plus, it’s late. No one’s going to come pick you up.” Kagami turned to face him and glared. “You can stay with me for tonight. Maybe... you should handle  that first,” he suggested, looking down to hint at what he was talking about. Kagami flushed red and looked away. The ground is very interesting, did you know?

 

“My driver’s just there,” Akashi pointed to the end of the path. “Follow.” Kagami followed Akashi. All it took was one minute. That was one bloody painful minute. Felt like an eternity.

 

When Kagami got into the car, he scrutinised every little detail. Where is the dust? I like the dust. Where is it?! Why the hell was it so clean?

 

It was awkward, and Kagami felt like he was the only one who felt that way. The air was so thick that he could cut it with scissors without anyone looking at him as though he had three heads. Just keep silent, everything will be fine.

 

 

We don’t need details about the house. It was a mansion. There were about 10 bedrooms, all gigantic - the size of Kagami’s main room. The dining table was so long, with chairs at opposite ends - head and tail. Is this how Akashi spent dinner with his father? Kagami should visit more often if that’s the case.

 

“The guest rooms are currently under renovations, so you’ll have to sleep in my room.” Are you serious? That’s so inconvenient. Coincidence. Planned. He knew. He knew that Kagami wouldn’t bring enough money. Damn him to hell and back. “Also, I don’t think your problem has yet been resolved.”

 

Damn him to hell and back one hundred times over. 

“You can relieve yourself in there. I’d rather you not use the guest bathroom. That’s also under renovation, as is all guest services. Don’t mind me,” Akashi smiled... that evil smile.

 

“Right,” Kagami mumbled. “It’s fine. It’ll go away soon.”

“Whatever you say, Taiga.”

“Eh?! Taiga?!”

“You’re the first of my friends to have visited my house. That deserves a first name basis, does it not?” Why the hell does he keep smiling? Even that time at Maji Burger. “Please call me Seijuurou. Besides, it would be confusing when you meet my father.”

 

Kagami only nodded and sat down hesitantly on the floor.

“Don’t be silly. Come sit here on the bed,” Akashi ordered. King. Bed. It’s so comfy! I know. This is where I want to die. This is how I want to die. So peaceful. So comfy. “It’s been a while since  that started.” Akashi glanced down at Kagami’s erection. “Maybe you need some help?”

 

“What?!” Kagami fell off the bed as he shot up. “I’ll sleep on the floor!”

Akashi chuckled, “It was a joke, Taiga.”

Kagami sent him an incredulous look. “What?” Akashi blinked.

“You just... laughed? And then made a joke? What the hell?! I thought you didn’t know how to joke!”

“I’d reconsider it as kidding. Unless... you want to.”

Kagami blushed, “Um... I... oh.”

 

Akashi gave him a sweet smile. Not the devilish sweet smile, an actual non-evil-looking smile.

“Do you want to do something to pass the time?”

“Uh, yeah. What is there?”

“Shogi,” Akashi suggested.

 

Kagami blinked.

“Huh?” Kagami blinked again.

 

“I could teach you, if you want?” he offered.

Kagami raised his hands, “Trust me, I still wouldn’t get even if you explained it to me a hundred times.”

“Then I guess I’ll have to explain it you a hundred times.”

“Wait, What?”

 

“Here are the rules.” Kagami drifted out again as Akashi talked. Lost in his features again. Why is his face so perfect? Like, perfect symmetry, his eyebrows look like they’re naturally shaped, his lips-

Hold it right there. Hold up. Nope. We are not going there. No way. Bye bye Mr Boner, we won’t see each other in a while.

 

“Perhaps you were serious,” Akashi’s voice broke his thoughts.

“Right. Yeah, I have a really bad memory...”

“Were you even listening?” Akashi asked dubiously.

Kagami paused for a moment, “I don’t remember if I was listening?”

 

Akashi shook his head.

“Your mind is elsewhere. If you want to have sex, just say so.” Kagami blanched. 

“That’s not it! I...”

“Yes, it is. At least, if you won’t have sex with me, I’m going to hold that under a condition.”

Kagami gulped, “What is it?”

 

Akashi leaned close to Kagami’s face, “Kiss me.” Before Kagami could protest, Akashi pressed his lips to Kagami’s. Kagami could feel an explosion. There was a fucking party going on in his head. Akashi’s lips taste... like mint. That’s what Kagami decided on. Akashi pulled away. No! That wasn’t long enough! Get your lips back on Kagami’s right now, you jerk!

 

“Be my boyfriend. You are not allowed to disobey me. Officially, you are my boyfriend, OK? OK.”

“OK.” Kagami decided that enough had happened in that day. Time to hit the hay.

 

“Akashi.”

“No. Call me Seijuurou. What did I say before? I don’t like repeating myself. Say it to me.”

Kagami narrowed his eyes at Akashi, “Seijuurou.”

“Good.”

“I’m going to head to sleep now. I’m tired.”

“OK. Sweet dreams, Tiger-chan.”

“It’s Tiger-chan now?!”

 

Akashi pulled on Kagami’s wrist and pulled the covers off the bed, rearranging the pillows. He slid in, and tugged on Kagami’s arm, urging him to join him. Kagami followed and lay beside Akashi.

“Goodnight, Seijuurou.”

“Goodnight, Taiga.” Akashi rolled over and draped an arm across Kagami, head resting on the taller male’s chest. They drifted off into sleep. Akashi, a fluffy dream. Kagami, a smutty dream.


	2. Pet Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi and Kagami being sleepyheads.

**Pet Names**

Rays of sunlight were cast across the bedroom. Light hit two mops of red hair and they began to stir awake. Kagami felt a weight on his chest. It was a nice, warm and comforting weight. His eyes flutter open and he looks down at what lied on him. Akashi. Kagami smiled softly and brought his hand up to run his fingers through the other’s strands of hair.

Kagami watched as Akashi’s eyelids revealed two rich, red rubies, black slits running through them. The corners of the boy’s mouth curled upward slightly and his eyes creased at the corners.

“Good morning, Sei.”  
“Good morning, Taiga-chan,” he mumbled sleepily. “How did you sleep?”  
“Best sleep ever. I have an angel resting on me.” Akashi sucked in a breath of air, smile never leaving. He climbed on top of Taiga and flopped down on him.

Kagami wrapped his arms around the smaller male and pulled him tightly to himself. “I love Sei-chan, my sweet angel.”  
Akashi giggled, “Taiga-chan is so sweet in the morning. Tai-chan, Taiga-chan, babe,” Akashi’s words slurred.

“Sei-chan, angel, let’s go back to sleep, OK?”  
“Yeah,” Akashi buried his head into Kagami’s neck and consciousness escaped them as they fell back into a slumber.


	3. Train Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami takes a train to Kyoto and happens to meet Akashi along he way.

** Train Ride **

 

 _‘Damn you, Kyoto. Damn you. I just want to be there already.’_   Kagami looked around the train. It was totally packed. Well, actually it wasn’t bad. There were a few free seats such as the one beside himself but hey, society is that if there is a scary tall guy with split eyebrows and fiery red hair and eyes and so muscles, it ain’t funny - you do not sit next to that person.

 

Kagami, after a while, just decided to dump his bag on that seat. No one’s using it, or wants to use it, right? Then it’s fine. He had his headphones on and he scrolled down his music list. He started slowly scrolling and stopped, clicking on a song. 

 

Kagami started out he window. There wasn’t much interesting scenery - just roads and cars and buildings. He still had about 40 minutes left until he made it to Kyoto though, so it was fine. It was fine as long as he could be left to his thoughts and drown out everything around him.

 

He felt the weight of the seat beside him be lifted and something heavier was placed there. He looked and saw... oh no.

“A-Akashi?!”

“Hello, Kagami,” he smiled. “I hope you don’t mind, I’m just holding your bag.”

“Uh, I can hold it.” He handed the bag to Kagami and he took it from him, looking away.

 

The train suddenly stopped. Must be another train going this way, you’d think. No. 

“We apologise for the delay. A train has shut down at the intersection and until then, there isn’t anything we can do but wait.” Are you serious?

 

Kagami groaned into his hands and rubbed his face in frustration. This was taking much longer than it needed to and Kagami was impatient enough with 40 minutes. Now, the train has been delayed and he’s sitting next to a psycho, without any escape routes.

 

“That’s unfortunate,” Akashi spoke. “Well, let’s have a chat, Kagami.” Kagami have him a ‘WTF’ look.

“What?” his jaw dropped.

“Let’s have a chat,” he repeated. Kagami stares at him blankly. There was seriously something wrong with this guy.

 

“Sure, whatever,” Kagami shrugged, giving up.

“Let’s start with a game. Any suggestions?” The chatting amongst everyone was loud and drowned out their voices. However, they were right beside each other, and they were interested. Could one ask for better attention?

“Truth or dare without the dare. Familiar with it?”

“Ah. We played that once.” 

 

In assumption, ‘we’ referred to the Generation of Miracles during Teikou. But... did Midorima actually agree to play that? No, that can’t be. It must’ve been by force.

 

“You start.” Kagami shifted his body to tilt towards Akashi’s direction.

“Alright. You’re in a public restroom and just took a crap. None of the stalls have toilet paper. What do you do?”

“How’d you come up with that? I’d... uh... well, it depends. If there was no one in there I’d... probably wash it out in the sink,” Kagami blushed in embarrassment. God, why was he talking about this with Akashi? He shook his head to compose himself. 

 

Right, let’s get juicy with this, “Would you rather lose your penis forever or gain 80 kilos?”

“That’s... I’d rather gain 80 kilograms.” It was silent for a moment, before Akashi continued. “How else would I relieve myself? Besides, I can easily burn off 80 kilograms.”

“Ah.”

 

“Would you save 100 people without anyone know about it - including those you saved - or not save them but have people praise you for it?”

Kagami raised an eyebrow at Akashi, “Obviously, I’d save them. I don’t need praise. Really, you’re asking me if I would rather feel guilty or proud of myself. What other people think is just a bonus. 100 people’s lives are worth more than mine.” Akashi nodded at this, still smiling.

 

“What is the colour of the underwear you’re wearing?” Kagami asked without thinking.

Akashi’s face morphed into amusement, “You seem quite interested in my genital.”

Kagami spluttered, “No! I... I wasn’t thinking! I just...”

“They are red.” Kagami fell silent, and tried to relax his expression.

 

“If you could go back in time and erase something you did, what would it be?” Kagami thought about it for a minute. There wasn’t anything that came to mind. His life was fine; he liked the way it was going.

“Nothing. But if I had to erase something, maybe it’d be... that time when I ate 80 burgers.” Kagami shivered at the memory. “I threw up afterwards. What’s worse is that it was at night, so I couldn’t sleep afterwards.”

 

Kagami tapped a rhythm on his legs and his leg started to bounce up and down as he thought of a question.

“Do you have any silly nicknames?”

“No. Reo calls me ‘Sei-chan’ but that’s as close as it gets.

 

“What do you dislike about me?”

“Huh?” Kagami frowned at him. Why did he want to know that?

“I’ve wanted to ask you for a while. Now is a convenient time,” Akashi explained.

“Well... the way that you think you are better than everyone else, for one.”

“For one? Please elaborate.” Oh, wait. What a slip-up.

“It’s nothing. I don’t have to tell you. I answered already.” Kagami looked away.

 

“Akashi, how far would you go to get the person you love? The extreme?”

“I would die for them, of course. When I love, I love for real. I don’t have time for flings,” he answered.

 

“Kagami,” Akashi started quickly, “What were you referring to in the last question I asked you.” Kagami froze. He couldn’t just be “hell no, I don’t have to tell you”. He wasn’t going to be a coward. He chose this game, too. It’d be pathetic if he refused to tell him.

“You...” Kagami inhaled, “Everyone... treats me like a hassle. I’m only really friends with Tatsuya, Alex and Kuroko. I don’t see Alex and Tatsuya often, so I spend my time with Kuroko. But... he’s closer to the miracles... so I just kind of feel... left out? And then you’re there, just treating me kindly but only out of manners?” Kagami released a sigh and massaged his temple.

 

“Anyway, have you ever kissed someone?”

“No.”

“Huh?! Seriously?!” Kagami eyed him dubiously.

“I’m serious.” Akashi replied curtly. “I’m also serious when I talk to you. There’s no way that I’d treat someone that nicely without having respect for them. Otherwise, I wouldn’t even be spending my spare time with them. If I didn’t want to talk to you, I wouldn’t have invited you to Maji Burger.

 

“Kagami.” Kagami’s expression returned to normal and Akashi looked at him in all seriousness. “Would you ever go out with me... as in a date?” Silence overtook them. They stared at each other, Akashi not being able to look away. Finally, Kagami spoke up.

“I would. Maybe. I don’t know, it depends. I haven’t seen you since the time at Maji Burger, and we didn’t really talk to each other much.”

 

Akashi looked down at the floor. 

“There’s a first time for everything, though,” Akashi said and... he sounded slightly sad?

“Well, yeah. Maybe... we should just... be friends for now.” OK, now he looked sad as well. Where did these feelings come from? Why are they strong enough for Akashi to look and sound sad? They’ve only had small sentences exchanged and that’s about it.

“But,” Kagami added, “that’s only for now. I just... don’t really know you well. Why don’t we keep playing the game and we can exchange numbers?” Akashi looked up at that. “You’re getting off at Kyoto, right?”

“Yes.”

“So am I. I don’t know. Maybe I could spend the night at your place or we could go somewhere. Or both.” Akashi’s small smile returned. Yes, there we go.

 

Akashi nodded. Damn, he’s being so out of character and it scared Kagami. Like, this was terrifying. Someone could make a horror movie out of this and it’d be 5-star ratings from there.

 

They continued playing, asking some genuine questions and some not-so-genuine genuine questions that would definitely not be acceptable between any two normal people that weren’t best friends or at a party. That doesn’t matter, though, right? Right.

 

The question from earlier was definitely not forgotten and was fresh on their minds throughout the entire game. With it in mind, talking about themselves was easier. Before they knew it, the train was already at Kyoto. It had completely slipped their minds that the train had been delayed.

 

Kagami went out with Akashi to a fancy restaurant, much to Kagami’s dismay. Although, it was fun. After that, Kagami slept over at Akashi’s house.

 

Why was Kagami in Kyoto? He wanted to personally decline a basketball offer. No more details needed. He liked it at Seirin. He also liked spooning Akashi at night... in Akashi’s clothes that were way too tight for him. But Akashi didn’t want Kagami sleeping in his bed or anywhere in his house with his sweaty clothes on. That’s why Kagami needs to spoon people on cold nights.


	4. The Penis Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami is just trying to study.

** The Penis Game **

 

Quiet was the word you’d use to describe the library. Almost silent. Unless you’re in primary school. That’s unheard of. It was supposed to be quiet, but it’s not. Yet, Kagami Taiga is in junior high. Surely people have learned some maturity by now.

 

Kagami was trying to study. He had to pass these tests or he would be held back a grade and he can’t afford that. That means that his top priority (yes, more priority than basketball), was studying and passing these exams. Some people just can’t seem to respect that, though, so they have to be in the library, playing a game in which the aim of it is to be loud. They’re in a library, did you know?

 

Kagami’s brow twitched. He was in the far corner of the library. He’s in Teikou junior high so the library is huge. What do you expect when you have three gyms bigger than basketball courts? Not too far from him, about 10 metres away, there was a group of rainbow people. They thought it was smart to play the penis game in a library.

 

Don’t know the rules? The aim is to see who has the guts to yell penis the loudest, taking turns, each time having to be louder than the last.

 

“Penis...”

“Penis...”

“Penis...”

“Penis...”

“Penis...”

Kagami let out a frustrated sigh. Were they even getting any louder? When was this game going to be over? Kagami refuses to study with penis being said repetitively like a bloody ritual. Huh. Ironic. Don’t ask in what way, Kagami doesn’t feel like talking about it. Good job if you understand!

 

The game continued on for another five minutes and they had just barely reached a whisper-yell. The librarian wasn’t there, either. Lazy hag. There were a few students scattered around the library, either reading or whispering to each other. Get that? Whispering. Away from him. Not about a penis.

 

Kagami’s fist clenched so hard that it turned white, his pencil broke and that was enough to make him snap. If they wouldn’t end the game, he would. He was furious. He wanted to murder something. He wanted to murder them.

 

Kagami slammed his hand on the desk, standing between two of them as they sat in a circle. 

Kagami took in all the breath he could, and at the top of his lungs, the most ferocious roar he could give, he yelled, “PENIS!” All the members of the group looked at him and the library had become completely silent, all stares directed at him. Hey, I think the possums at his house got the signal too. Those noisy buggers- wait. Kagami didn’t have possums. There weren’t any possums in Japan. Oh well, Kagami’s always wanted to beat the crap out of one. Isn’t that enough? He had seen them in America before.

 

“Is it over?! I’m trying to study. I have to study! Why are you playing a game based on the loudest volume in a library?! What? Was the world run down by zombies so this is the only place you have?” Kagami asked sarcastically. “Go somewhere else!”

 

The yellow haired one squeezed his hands sheepishly and offered an apologetic smile. 

“Sorry,” he apologised. “Hey, my name’s Kise Ryouta! You know? The model.” He struck a pose and Kagami cringed slightly, trying to hold it in. 

“You being a model isn’t an excuse, if you’re trying to get out of this. I don’t give a damn about who you are. I care about my exams.”

“Che, Kise. Someone else who doesn’t give a shit about you and your career. Refreshing.” Oh, this one has blue hair. Rainbow bastards. They’re all colour-coded, dammit. Kagami noticed this as he looked at their phones that were on the table. Some of them, anyway. All colour-coded phones. Except for Kise. Why was his black?

 

“I apologise, on their behalf as well,” the redhead said. “My name is Akashi Seijuurou.”

“Like I said, I don’t care. Just leave.” Akashi frowned at this. No one is allowed to turn away or speak to him like that. Akashi took a hold of Kagami’s wrists sharply, eliciting a surprised noise.

“I will not accept that. I will not accept the way you speak to me. Show some respect.” By now, the whole table was watching he scene with... scared expressions.

 

Kagami ripped away from Akashi’s grip and spat out, “You show some respect and leave. Don’t touch me.” Akashi glared at him.

“Let’s go,” he ordered and continued to eye Kagami. “Know that you will regret this. I don’t need to touch you to take victory... but that certainly doesn’t mean that I won’t.

 

The group had left after that, and Kagami’s shoulders slouched as he went back to studying. Studying in a peaceful environment, though earlier left him with foul emotions.

 

 

This had been about a week ago before strange things started happening. Strange things such as all of the teachers handing him extra homework, the canteen came up with excuses as to why he couldn’t buy any food, and during HPE, the teacher kept using him as a volunteer for dodgeball. Kagami swore that the teacher hadn’t had even called his name before pegging the ball at his face.

 

Now, Kagami was going to hand in his basketball club submission form. He was on his way to the first gym. You see, there was a condition set by the school that until he could upper his grades, he couldn’t participate in any extra-curricular activities so that he could focus solely on his studies.

 

He scored higher than a 50 on every exam so damn! Kagami pushed the doors to the gym open and walked up to the manager. Momoi, he thinks it is. Bakagami has a bad memory. Momoi had pink hair and she was... super short, in Kagami’s point of view.

 

“Momoi-san,” he greeted her.

Her face lit up, “Ah! A club form.” He handed her the sheet and she looked through the details. Her expression dropped and her eyebrows knitted together. What did he do? “I’m sorry, Kagami-kun. I’ve been given orders that you aren’t permitted to join. If I had known you were joining, I would have let you know earlier.”

Air caught itself in Kagami’s throat, “What?! I worked my butt off for this! My grades have gotten better, does the school expect me to score at least 70 in each test?!”

 

Momoi shifted her weight onto her other leg and handed him back the sheet of paper. Not knowing what to do with her arms, she folded them behind her back.

“It’s not an order from the school, it was an order from the captain.”

“The captain?! Who’s your captain?! I’ll talk to him!” Kagami fumed.

“Ah, no!” Momoi called to Kagami as he stormed over to the coach.

 

“Hey, who’s the captain of this team?” Kagami asked rudely.

“Akashi Seijuurou.” The coach pointed over to the redhead. Hell no. Has to be an evil doppelgänger with the same name. But the other rainbow people are here so not likely. There’s still a chance...

 

Kagami stomped over to Akashi, Momoi following behind him and trying to get him to stop.

“Oi! Akashi!” The red-headed captain looked at him.

“Oh. Hello, Taiga.” Akashi smirked. Kagami glared down at him, his chin high.

“What the hell? You’re giving orders to not let me join?! How’d you even know that I played basketball?!”

“I asked Momoi. She collects data for me.” Momoi backed away with a guilty expression.

 

“If you’d like to join, you can bow to me and beg on your hands and knees.” Akashi crossed his arms. “I’ll even let the staff know that they no longer have to do what they’ve been doing. Though, I bet that they enjoyed it,” he smirked. Asshole.

Kagami scoffed, “Whatever. I’ll just change schools. Basketball’s the sameness no matter where you go in Japan.” Kagami turned away and walked off. 

 

However, Akashi did not like this. 

“I’ll make sure that no matter what school you go to, that you won’t be accepted!” Kagami turned around at this and stared at him with boredom painting his face.

“You’re not the only one with a powerful family name,” Kagami said. Akashi’s breath hitched.

“You aren’t allowed to leave!”

“Fuck you,” Kagami scowled. Everyone in the gym had stopped to watch their fight unravel. “I don’t need your permission! Why are you so caught up on this?!”

“I don’t know!” Akashi bit back at him. “You will join the basketball club here,” Akashi demanded.

 

Kagami almost laughed. Almost.

“Not with you around. Hell no.” As he went to leave, Akashi caught his wrist. Again.

“Kagami Taiga.” Akashi forced him onto his knees, but to everyone’s surprise - as in this was like watching a dead man come back to life - Akashi kneeled in front of him. “Stay here. Show me your basketball. Show me how strong you are, you tiger. If you’re brave enough to yell penis as loud as you can in a school library, then you’re brave enough to play basketball. With me.” Akashi placed his hands on Kagami’s shoulders and leaned in to his ear. “Penis!”

 

“Fuck! Don’t do that, it hurts my ear!”

“Good. You yelled in my ear. I’ll yell in yours.” Everyone watched in amazement as the two bickered. You know, it’s not everyday you see Akashi get on his knees and yell ‘penis’ really loudly. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity.

 

It all started with the penis game.


	5. Onii-chan

Birds sang their melody, trees whistled with the wind and two young kids, along with their mother, played in the garden. The sun was high up in the sky and the breeze was cool. Winter was coming, and everything has started to become quiet. Comfortably quiet.

 

“Sei-nii!" a young boy shouted excitedly. His name was Akashi Taiga. He was 8 years old, turned a couple of months ago, yet he was almost the same height as his older brother, Akashi Seijuurou. Maybe 5 centimetres shorter, but hey, he'll grow.

"Hey, Taiga." Seijuurou was 9 years old, in Grade 5.

 

The connection between these two was unreal. They were inseparable and neither could stand to be away from the other for more than a day. Taiga and Seijuurou always shared a bed. It was usually Seijuurou's room, considering that his was tidier. Taiga's room looked as if a tornado had gone through. Clothes were scattered across the flood, toys to go with, the wardrobe was disorganised, the bed was never made. I mean, there wasn't much point. The only person who's really going to see the bed is Taiga, and the moment he sees it, he'll just mess it up because the only time he'll go to his room is if he's spending time with Seijuurou (they like laying down on the bed) or if he's sulking because he can't spend time with Seijuurou, whether it's because of Seijuurou's violin and piano practice of work organised by their father.

 

"Sei-nii! I want you to promise me something!" Taiga pursed his lips. He squeezed into Seijuurou's arms and shifted until he found a comfortable position in his brother's lap. 

"What is it, Taiga?" Seijuurou asked him as he lifted his knees a little to press Taiga closer to him.

"Marry me when we grow up!" Taiga demanded.

Seijuurou chuckled, bringing a hand up to Taiga's head, "You will find a woman to settle with, Taiga." Seijuurou caressed his brother's face and pressed it against his as he rested it on Taiga's shoulder. Their cheeks squished together and Seijuurou turned him around in his lap. 

 

Seijuurou pressed a kiss to his brother's cheek. However, that didn't seem to please Taiga.

Taiga shook his head, "No! Like they do it in the movies! I don't want sloppy mom-kisses!" Seijuurou's face lit up, and obeying his adorable brother, he softly kissed his lips.

 

"Seijuurou! Taiga!" That was their mother calling for them. They looked up and Seijuurou carried Taiga, wrapping an arm underneath him for support and the other holding him close. Their mother, Shiori, smiled at them and followed behind them as they entered inside the house. 

"Seijuurou, Taiga. I'll be on a business trip to the Philippines for two weeks so take care of each other. I'm leaving this afternoon."

Seijuurou nodded, "Be safe, Mother."

Shiori bent down and brushed Seijuurou's bangs to the side to kiss his forehead, doing the same to Taiga.

"That's too long," Taiga complained.

"Time'll pass quickly, Taiga," Seijuurou promised.

 

Seijuurou placed Taiga down as his arms were beginning to get sore. After all, Taiga was his own size and much heavier than he looked. 

"What time are you leaving?" Seijuurou asked.

"Around 5," she answered, glancing at the clock. It was half past 1. "Alright, I have to finish packing and check some emails. You two better miss me, otherwise I'll never forgive you," she joked. She lightly ruffled Taiga's and Seijuurou's hair before walking off. 

 

Seijuurou took a hold of his brother's hand and led him upstairs. His brother's hand was cold, yet it was comforting in comparison to Seijuurou's warm hands. They balanced each other out. It was like a refreshment, but Seijuurou only liked it when the cold relieved his warmth. They went to Seijuurou's room, pushing the door open. A tidy, spaced room greeted them. The room was huge and there wasn't much that occupied it. There was a desk in the corner, along with a chair. He had a wardrobe in a corner beside his bed. The bed was king-sized with wooden boards and two bedside tables with traditional Japanese lamps. They were to the left of the room, whereas the desk was straight ahead. The window was beside the desk, with silk curtains tied to the sides.

 

Taiga ran towards the bed and flopped onto it heavily, causing crinkles to spread. Seijuurou didn't mind at all, though. It was Taiga. It was his adorable baby brother, his future husband according to the younger boy. A small smile settled on Seijuurou's face and he walked over to the bed. He climbed onto it, straddling Taiga's waist.

 

"Onii-chan!" Taiga raised his small fists in the air and they forced Seijuurou onto him. Seijuurou rested his head on Taiga's shoulder, nuzzling him. Man, he didn't want to move. He wanted to stay in that position for the rest of eternity, with his little tiger.

 

"Onii-chan," Taiga giggled, the corner of his eyes creasing. "I want to ask you something. Don't tell Mom or Dad?" Seijuurou frowned. It must have been serious.

"I won't tell them. I promise."

"At school, I overheard the older kids talking about something. Um... what's sex?"

 

Seijuurou blanched. Who were these kids? He would make sure that they paid for corrupting his little brother's innocence.

"Who were they?"

"Onii-chan! I don't remember," he pouted. "Just tell me."

"As long as you don't say another word about this until you're older, OK?"

"OK." Seijuurou really didn't want to explain it but Taiga would probably ask someone else about and keep asking around until someone told him. It's best for Seijuurou. This is Seijuurou's role as his older brother.

 

"Sex is something you share with someone you love."

"I love you! Can we share sex! Share sex with me, Sei-chan!" 

Seijuurou began to stutter, "Uh... Tai-chan... it's not... it's a different type of love."

"A different type of love?" Taiga tilted his head to the side. By now, they were sitting up.

"It's a type of love where you want to share the rest of your life with them."

A heartbroken look morphed Taiga's face, "Does Seijuurou... not want to spend the rest of his life with me?" Oh, God. Seijuurou wanted to die.

"No! No, that's not it," he assured him, "It's the love you see in the movies. Where they kiss kisses that aren't sloppy mom-kisses."

"But... but I do love Sei-nii like that!" Taiga protested.

Seijuurou's eyes softened, "Taiga. You don't love me like that."

"Don't deny my feelings for you, Sei-nii!"

 

Seijuurou started to get frustrated. He didn't love his brother like that. He thought that anything intimate that they did with each other would pass or that Taiga wouldn't think too much of it, but apparently not. Seijuurou loved his brother as his brother, not as his lover. His brother didn't seem to get that. This would definitely pass as they grew older but this needed to stop now. Then, without any signs or warnings, Taiga kissed Seijuurou on the lips and even slipped his tongue past as Seijuurou gasped. The time that they kissed before was a brotherly kiss, even though it was on he lips. Seijuurou had brushed off the kiss and Taiga's want to marry him as brotherly love - a strong bond that couldn't be snapped. Yet, Taiga was... interested in him. Taiga had kissed him... in a way that wasn't right - with a passion that wasn't right. That was the last straw for Seijuurou.

 

He shoved his brother away from him and grabbed tissues while wiping his lips in disgust and spat into the tissue. Taiga watched as though he was looking at a ghost. Seijuurou shot him a dirty look.

"Do you not understand? I don't love you!" Seijuurou yelled at him. "That's disgusting! It's disgusting to love your brother like that! It's also disgusting to like men! Damn homosexual disease! You're disgusting. Well? What's taking you so long? Get out of my room already!"

 

Tears were streaming from Taiga's eyes and his lips quivered like there was an earthquake. His eyes were unblinking, trying to prevent the tears from falling, but failing miserably. His brows pulled together in his despair. Hiccups got caught in Taiga's throat and he shakily got off the bed and staggered toward Seijuurou. 

 

WHACK! Taiga's fist made hard contact with Seijuurou's head, causing the boy to lose his breath and stumble backwards.

"I fucking hate you!" Taiga cried.

Seijuurou glared at him, eyes peering down as his chin was held high.

"Do not touch me!" he growled out. It wasn't threateningly, because the next second, he had Taiga's wrists in his grip.

 

Taiga began kicking and screaming. His tears blurred his vision and he was dizzy, unable to make out anything as Seijuurou slammed him onto the floor. Seijuurou landed a punch into his stomach that had Taiga desperately gasping for oxygen. 

"Do you like it?!"

His insides felt like they were crumbling and he couldn't breathe. He couldn't feel the air. He started to panic and he managed to release himself from Seijuurou's vice.

 

He sprinted to the door, throwing it open and dashed to his room. He slammed the door closed behind him and folded the blankets to cover him, curling into a ball. Taiga sobbed. He sobbed hard. His breathing became uneven and it turned into a panic attack. He couldn't control it. It became so hard to control that Taiga pressed his hand to his mouth and just stopped. Eventually, he calmed down. Though, the tears seemed endless. He didn't stop until about half an hour later.

 

Taiga threw the covers off and stared at the ceiling. As he did, everything seemed to dawn on him. Nothing between him and Seijuurou would be the same. That was impossible. It seemed impossible. No one could imagine it. Taiga and Seijuurou loved each other. They had a brother complex. But there's no way that anything would be fine between the two of them after that. Seijuurou hates him. What's he supposed to do knowing that? Life feels empty. It reminded Taiga of a nightmare he had - where his parents weren't actually his parents. They took him away and kidnapped him, leaving Seijuurou behind. It was terrifying because in it, everything was over. Nothing was meaningful. He was going to spent the rest of his life in solitude. What was worse was that the dream had felt so real. 

 

Now, that dream is similar to this reality. What was he supposed to do? Taiga supposed that he would just wait for Mom to get home. He didn't exactly want to tell her about it. There's no point, she'd figure it out anyway. He didn't have to tell her. There was no point in her knowing, either because there was no fixing this.

 

Say, about 3 hours has passed. It felt... so short. It's... Taiga glanced at the grandfather clock on his tallboy. 4:27. Shiori would be gone soon. Damn. Why did this have to happen now? Guess he'll have to spend 2 weeks in his bed. He wasn't exactly close to his father. They didn't talk much like most fathers did with their sons and when they did, it was about work. Rarely, it would be something genuine. Rarely.

 

Taiga didn't feel like getting up. He wanted to lay in bed forever... and wallow. His door opened and he looked, avoiding their face but recognising the person as his mother.

"Hey, Mom."

"Hey, Tai-chan." Taiga didn't like that name. That was what Seijuurou called him. "I'm leaving soon. I heard some thuds. Youse didn't hurt yourselves, did youse?"

"No." Shiori sat beside him and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "I don't want you to go, Mom. Two weeks is too long."

Shiroi smiled softly at him, "It's alright. I don't want to stay for that long either... but it'll be fine. Just remember that I love you and I'll always be with you, no matter what, even in death."

Taiga frowned, "Don't talk about death. Don't say that like you might die. You're not going to die."

"Of course not, Taiga. I love you."

"I love you too, Mom." Taiga pressed his face into his mother and felt himself began to tear up. The swing of emotions was just too overwhelming.

 

Shiori kissed his temple and rubbed his back.

"I'll be back before you can say 'food'."

"Food. There. It's over. Now you don't have to go." Shiori laughed and ran her fingers through Taiga's soft crimson hair.

"I'll be home soon. OK, I'm going to say bye to Sei. I love you, Taiga."

"Bye, Mom. Love you too."

 

 

It had been a week later that Masaomi had received news about Shiori... and it wasn't good news. Shiori had caught a disease and... fuck. She'd only had the disease for a few days and she had already died. Fucking hell.

 

Taiga had cried endlessly. His life no longer felt empty. It was pointless. Completely pointless. Seijuurou had stared at her coffin when it was brought back to Japan. He stared at it... as if he was expecting it to open and for his mother to come out and greet them. But the world was so fucking cruel... and so he just stared.

 

What was Seijuurou supposed to do? He didn't... he didn't have his Taiga to comfort him. It'd be selfish to go to Taiga and just ask for forgiveness though, because that would only be because Seijuurou was lonely.

 

Life had become worse for all three of them. Masaomi was forcing Seijuurou to study and work more and Taiga had felt so broken that he went to live with his uncle (on his mother's side) in America. Not that Masaomi cared. After all, he had Seijuurou, and Seijuurou was perfect.

 

 

This was the day. Taiga stared into the mirror and observed himself. He had dark eye bags and his eyes were a bit red... and no, I don't mean his irises. His eyes were bloodshot wide open from sleep deprivation. But jt's just how he is. Plus, he was super scared. Why? Well, he's heading back to Japan. He had talked to his uncle about it and his uncle said that he would send money for him to get an apartment and pay for his necessities such as food, taxes and school, along with some spare money so that he can buy some of what he wants. That is, if he doesn't spend it all on food. This man is truly a glutton.

 

Of course, there was no way he was going back to his father. His father would probably send him to some private school and demand good grades... or maybe not, since Seijuurou is the Akashi heir. Seijuurou. Taiga had gone a while without bothering himself with that name. Wonders now, what kind of psycho has the guy turned into?

 

Taiga slipped on some jeans and a plain t-shirt. He bad to be at the airport in an hour and it's half an hour away. Security's going to be a pain in the ass but he'll live through it.

"Hey, Taiga!" That was his uncle, Asano. "Are you up? I'm coming in!" Asano barged in and caught Taiga in the middle of packing the rest of his things in his luggage bag. "Taiga." He said with feigned sadness. Like, he was sad but he always looked on the bright side. So he was being dramatic. Also, during their time together, Taiga had his last name changed to Kagami, after his uncle and mother. "I'm gonna' miss you!" He hugged Taiga tightly, suffocating him. It was his uncle's well-known Vice of Death. It could kill.

"Yeah... I'll... miss you too!" he wheezed out. His uncle pulled back and proceeded to pat him on the shoulder, helping him organise the rest of his clothes.

"Now, we both know that you're stupid."

"Oi!"

"But as long as you don't fall asleep in class, you'll be fine. In other words, you won't be fine." Asano threw himself at Taiga again. "Don't leave!"

 

Taiga was lucky - this wasn't the Vice of Death. 

"I'll cone visit, you know that. Plus, we can video call each other."

"Well, yeah," he pouted. "But it just won't be the same! You need me to take care of you! I've got it! I'll come with you!" Asano smiled brightly.

"No! You have a job here! You're an actor, you're in second position to the boss of a huge company and you need to find yourself a woman!"

Asano groaned, "Women are too complicated." He scrunched his face.

Taiga smiled lightly, "Then find yourself a man."

A smirk planted itself on Asano's lips, "Yeah, that's right up your ally, huh?"

Taiga blushed, "Don't avoid the topic being about you!" Asano grinned at him and then leaned against the wall.

"You used to be infatuated with your brother."

 

Now, Seijuurou wasn't a sensitive subject for Taiga. Taiga just hated the guy. Damn homophobe. If Seijuurou was homophobic then Taiga was... homophobic-phobic! Yeah. That's right. Disgusting homophobes.

 

"I was delusional. I couldn't see what an asshole he truly was." Taiga zipped up his bag and looked at his uncle. "OK. Let's go." Asano stared at him as if he had just grown another eye.

"Seriously? Did you just suggest we leave without having breakfast?! Am I dreaming?"

"Fuck you," Taiga glared.

Asano raised his hands defensively, "Hey, hey. Language. I taught you better than that."

Taiga snorted, "Yeah. That's why the swear jar was able to buy me a phone." Asano made an offended expression.

"That's so that I would be punished and so that you would learn."

"Learn what?"

"That swearing in front of your kid is going to get you out of dollar coins to buy frozen drinks from McDonald's and Hungry Jacks and then you'll have to give away precious $100 notes. I have many regrets," he looked off into nowhere, lost in thought. Taiga gave him a weird look.

 

He pulled the luggage off the bed and carried it down the stairs.

"Oi!" Taiga called to Asano, who was still lost in thought. "Hurry up or I'll miss my flight!" Asano descended the staircase.

He grinned mischievously, "I wouldn't mind that. Besides, we have like 10 minutes left."

"I don't want to be caught in traffic. Plus, the security might take longer."

"Well then, you'll have to dodge past security, won't you? You know, with all your basketball skills!" Asano began mimicking the sport and Taiga's moves.

Taiga scoffed and tugged on the man's arm, "Come on."

 

 

When they got to the airport, Asano pulled Taiga into a crushing bear hug. Mind you, he was aware of the Vice of Death's powers, and he didn't wish to ruin the moment. He pulled away after a minute and kissed Taiga's forehead.

"Call me at least once a week?"

"Of course," Taiga confirmed.

"Good. Remember, don't fall asleep during class and eat lots of chocolate mousse. Chocolate mousse was Asano's favourite and Taiga would make it for them all the time.

"Yeah," Taiga laughed. They hugged one last time and Taiga left. Tears were poured, yes. Hearts were also poured.

 

 

It's the first day of the Winter Cup and Taiga just returned from America. He was there to see Alex (and uncle Asano). Unsurprisingly, his uncle still didn't have a lover. They caught up on everything and went out to McDonald's (yes, very fancy) before Taiga had to say goodbye het again.

 

Now, he's all pumped for the game against Touou but there's just one problem. One big, fat, annoying problem. Akashi Seijuurou. At first it was 'oh, hey, I found the rainbow skittles, let's have a friendly talk' but no. Taiga rested his hand on Furihata's shoulder comfortingly.

"Well, you're no fun. Don't exclude us." But then Taiga - or should I say, Kagami - realised who he was looking at. Fuck no.

 

"Kagami!" Furihata exclaimed.

"I'm back," he smiled. "We can talk later. First..." The smile fell quickly as he looked back at Akashi. "Akashi. Long time, no see."

"Taiga."

"Kagami-kun?"

"Oi, Kagami. Since when have you known Akashi?"

"Kagamicchi and Akashicchi?!"

"Weird Eyebrows and Aka-chin know each other?"

"Akashi and Kagami?"

Akashi continued, "Taiga. It's been years. I didn't know you were a first year? You're one year younger than me." Kuroko looked at Kagami questioningly. "You should be at least one grade behind."

"Uncle made changes with the school's principal. Don't be so worried that I might be smarter than you, because I'm not. Hah, I'm taller than you now, Sei-nii."

 

Height was something that they contemplated when they were younger. Taiga always argued that he would be taller, and Seijuurou always said that it would never be true. Apart from that, the Generation of Miracles was shocked. Like, super shocked and Kise looked like he was having a heart attack.

 

"What do you mean 'Sei-nii', Kagami?!" Aomine demanded an answer.

"Akashicchi is Kagamicchi's brother?!" Kise spluttered as he regained his breath. 

"Kagami-kun? Akashi-kun?!"

"I'm going to beat you," Kagami said, ignoring them.

"You'll try... and you'll fail." Yeah, that was another thing they bet on when they were younger. The competition. "Perhaps you can entertain me, though. That is only if you can make it to the finals." Cocky bastard, I see.

"Bring it on."

 

 

That was it. It was over. They had won. Seirin had won. Kagami watch as Akashi and Kuroko exchanged a few words and Kagami... Kagami... smiled. Ew, gross. Oh, but it was so fun to watch Akashi cry. Suffer, you dick.

 

Seirin left after they received the medals. Kuroko walked with Ogiwara. They had to bid each other good bye after agreeing to meet up with each other on the weekend since they were headed in different directions. Kagami felt happy. He got to see that Seijuurou asshole cry. Yet, he felt slightly sad but he brushed those feelings off.

 

"Taiga!" He turned around and saw... fuck, it's Akashi! "Taiga, please wait," Akashi said as he saw that Kagami was preparing to take off. Akashi walked up to Taiga and hugged him. Kagami was about to shove him off but then he felt a part of his shirt soak. Great, he's crying into his shirt and most likely wiping his snot on it since he was sniffling so fucking much. "I'm so sorry!" he sobbed. "I didn't mean anything. You're not disgusting! I love you! I'm sorry, Tai-chan! I miss you. Please. Please don't leave again. I love you! It was so lonely. I'm sorry. I was just... I didn't understand! There's nothing wrong with liking your brother or being gay!" The Seirin team was watching with wide eyes. "If you like your brother, then people should just mind their own business. It's your decision! I'm really sorry. I want to be with you! Otouto-chan..."

"Hey, Sei-nii." Akashi didn't look up. "Sei-chan." Still nothing. "Onii-chan!" There we go.

 

Taiga's lips moulded with his and Seijuurou kissed back passionately. Kagami felt so lively. He felt so... happy. Life felt... purposeful. When they pulled apart, Seijuurou was still crying.

"I'm sorry for hitting you. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for leaving you," Akashi apologised, tears still streaking down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry for hitting you," Kagami raised Akashi's chin to look him in the eye. "I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for leaving you," Kagami repeated after Akashi. "Come with me. Tell Father that you'll stay with me for tonight and I'll visit in the morning. He's not going to go apeshit, right?" Akashi nodded his head. "OK."

 

The team walked in silence. Well, eventually Riko spoke up about the game, leading to Kiyoshi's strangeness, Hyuuga's griping at Kiyoshi, Mitobe's silence, Koganei's enthusiasm and translation of Mitobe language, and somewhere in between there would be Izuki's pun.

 

Kagami headed home with Akashi. They walked and they didn't speak a word. It wasn't necessarily uncomfortable but it wasn't exactly comfortable. Kagami took out his keys and found the right one, pushing them into the the keyhole and twisting it clockwise.

 

Akashi followed him in and stood there awkwardly. 

"Uh... what do you want to eat?"

"I don't mind anything."

"So I'll make lasagne?" It wasn't a question that required an answer. It was one of those questions that stood for refusal.

"You can... watch something, if you want." Kagami handed Akashi the remote and Akashi sat on the lounge. He flicked through the channels, coming across... the news which wasn't any matter for Akashi. There were lots if children's shows and then there was sports. It wasn't NBA season either. Bummer. "If you don't want to watch anything, you can... do something else," Kagami said as he was dicing the vegetables. "Anything you want."

 

"Anything?" Akashi looked at him. "If that's the case, I'd just like to chat with you." Akashi took a seat on one of the barstools and watched Kagami's hand smoothly guide the knife almost like a dance.

Kagami gulped, "About?"

"I haven't seen you in years. I want to know how you've been. Who did you make friends with in America, was lifestyle easy, or what was the best memory you made there. Anything."

"Well, I made friends with Tatsuya. He was the only other Japanese kid in the area. He also taught me basketball. You know, the guy in Yosen with the black hair - covers an eye?" Akashi nodded. "Yeah, him. We bought these rings and we put them on a chain so that they wouldn't get in he way when we play basketball. It was a sign of our brotherhood." Akashi frowned. He didn't really like that. "We also had Alex teach us. She used to play in the WNBA but she's retired. Uncle's still single," Kagami chuckled.

"Why did you take his last name?" Akashi asked. Kagami hesitated for a moment.

"I didn't want anyone to know about my family." It was super obvious that 'family' meant Akashi and Masaomi.

 

They met with silence. Bringing that up was a no-no. Now the air was tense and neither of them felt like saying anything to break the silence. Akashi mustered his courage.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said. You are not disgusting. There's nothing wrong with being homosexual. There's just something wrong with me." Tears began to well in his eyes. "Then Mother left... and we weren't talking to each other. It felt so lonely... and you would have felt much worse."

 

Akashi stood up and walked over to his brother who was stirring the white sauce, back facing Akashi to hide the melancholic expression he wore.

"Otouto-chan. Tai-chan. Taiga-chan. Taiga," Akashi recited and curled his arms around Kagami's waist. He pressed his face into Kagami's muscled back and his tears soaked and formed a patch like last time. Kagami turned around and faced Akashi.

"Akashi. Stop."

"I've changed. I'm different. I'm better now!"

Kagami pursed his lips, "That doesn't change the fact that you're the same Seijuurou that hurt me." Akashi's breathing started to become ragged.

"Say... say my name again! Say my name again, Taiga! Otouto-chan, say my name!"

 

Kagami shoved him off. Akashi wore a heartbroken expression.

"Why the hell does it matter? You have plenty of people you can be with, romantically or not. Like the Miracles."

"No! I want you. I want you!"

"Well, it's too late because I don't want you anymore!"

 

Akashi's tears returned again, "That's not true. Please. It was supposed to be one if those arguments... where it all got better and we got over it. One of those typical sibling arguments."

"It wasn't, though! You can't just call your brother a homo disease like that! You didn't apologise either! Are you telling me that it's taken up until this moment for the typical siblings to get over it and make up?"

"I would have... but then Mother left. It just... it happened at the wrong time, because you left a week after her passing."

 

Kagami exhaled slowly. He peered at Akashi and then walked over to him. He placed his thumb on Akashi's cheeks and wiped away the still present tears. He leaned closer to Akashi, lips parted. Akashi closed his eyes and Kagami kissed his eyelids and then moved to his temple, forehead, cheeks and then stopped before his lips. They didn't break contact as they both moved forward at the same time, their lips moulding. It was a simple kiss, with simple movement but so much deep meaning.

 

They pulled away carefully, as if they were going to lose each other. 

"It'll all be the way it used to be. Only, I love you so much more, and I will never treat you that way again."

"I love you. I never stopped loving you, Sei-chan. Onii-chan. Hey, let's get married, Onii-chan!"

"Yes, Taiga. Let's get married."

 

 

"Sei, I want a kid." Kagami was laying his head on Akashi's lap, the latter twirling Kagami's hair with his fingers. It had been a year since they reunited. 

 

They hadn't married but they always showed that they were, in private. The public couldn't know that they were married for obvious reasons. No one would be suited to officiate the wedding. Eh, maybe Kuroko. But Kuroko wouldn't; he has absolutely zero experience in that shit. Yes, shit. People pay for fucking... weddings, just so that they can throw away their money. Guess what? Akashi and Kagami didn't need some 'agreeing to manipulate couples' person just so that they could call themselves and treat each other as husbands. They're doing it already. Free of charge. Actually, they did wear rings. But that was a sign of love for each other and the rings were worth the money, unlike paying for some random person's sentences to ask if they'd like to marry each other and if anyone objects. They don't care if people object, they will marry each other regardless.

 

"Ah, Taiga. If you had a womb I would have impregnated you with at least two babies by now. My sperm can get twins. This is expensive sperm we're talking about. This is my sperm." Kagami blinked at him.

"Would you rather me as a woman?" Sadness laced Kagami's tone. Akashi wants a child, more than just one... but Kagami couldn't give him that.

 

Akashi stopped his actions altogether and looked at Kagami with a piercing gaze.

"No. I can fuck a woman but a woman can't fuck me. I dig the hotdog, not the oyster."

"But... I can't give you a child." Akashi intertwined their fingers and tightly squeezed briefly.

"OK then. Let's have a womb transplanted in you. But if you aren't too fond of that idea," he continued on, looking at Kagami's panicked face, "we can just adopt one."

 

"But the bloodline will stop."

"It's not my responsibility. I don't have to continue it if I don't want to. Besides, Father needs a partner - a lover. He can have a child then. I only need you." Akashi tilted Kagami's head to his direction, and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too, Onii-chan."


End file.
